jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Toddlers (2000)
Boxart for the Advanced release |-| Package 2 = Boxart for the deluxe release |-| Package 3 = Original boxart }}JumpStart Toddlers is a game that was released in 2000. It replaced the original 1996 version, and would later be re-released as part of JumpStart Advanced Toddlers and JumpStart Advanced Preschool. It is also known as Jump Ahead Toddlers 2000 and Jump Ahead 2000 Toddlers II in Europe. In the game, DeeDee the duck visits her grandma's house and plays with her friends in the forest. Characters *DeeDee *DeeDee's Grandma *Mr. Mouse *Chippy Activities *'Grandma's Flower Garden' - See colorful flowers and play with the butterfly in Grandma's garden. In level one, the player can press any keys or move the cursor over the butterfly to make the butterfly and flowers change colors. In level two, the player has to click on the flower that is the same color as the butterfly's wings. *'Chippy's Treehouse' - Watch Chippy make different shapes. In level one, the player can press any key or click on one of the boxes to watch Chippy make a shape. In level two, the player has to select the shapes that Chippy needs to make toys. *'ABC Toadstools' - Learn about letters with Mr. Mouse and the ABC Mice. In level one, the player can press a letter key, and that letter will appear on Mr. Mouse's house, and Mr. Mouse will bring out an item that begins with that letter. If the player presses a non-letter key, a random letter will appear on the house. In level two, there are three toadstools, and the player has to match items with their beginning letters. *'Lily Pond' - Count the animals swimming in the pond. In level one, the player can press any key, and a snail with a number on it will light up, that number of animals will swim out into the pond, and DeeDee will count them. If the player presses a number key, the snail with that corresponding number will light up. The player can also move the cursor over a snail to make it light up. In level two, DeeDee will ask the player to count the number of animals in the pond. The player selects their answer by moving the cursor over a snail or pressing a number key. Three types of animals can appear in the pond: fish, frogs, and turtles. *'Peek-a-Boo Woods' - Find hiding animals in the woods. In level one, a layer of flowers, leaves, or butterflies will cover the screen. The player can press any keys or move the cursor to clear away the objects and find an animal underneath. Once a certain amount of the screen has been cleared, the rest will automatically clear away on its own. In level two, the player has to match baby animals to their parents. The player has to move their cursor over a hiding spot when they see the baby animal that matches the parent animal. *'Picture Playtime' - Here, the player can freely create their own pictures by painting, coloring, and placing stickers. The player can save up to ten pictures at a time. *'Musical Waterfall' - Here, the player can make music. The player can press any key to make one of the musicians player their instrument, or move their cursor over a musician to make that musician play their instrument. Songs #At Grandma's House #Chippy's Shapes Song #Grandma's Flower Garden #Counting in the Pond #Picture Playtime #The ABC Toadstools #Peek-a-Boo Woods #The Musical Waterfall #Leaving Grandma's House Educational Concepts *Letters *Numbers *Counting (1-10) *Shapes *Colors *Music *Animals *Memory Skills *Mouse Control *Cause and Effect *Listening Skills *Similarities and Differences *Beginning Vocabulary Re-releases JumpStart Toddlers received a Deluxe release circa 2000, which included the bonus disc "My Learning Scrapbook". JumpStart Toddlers was re-released as JumpStart Advanced Toddlers: School Time in JumpStart Advanced Toddlers. It was later re-released as JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Toddlers School Time circa 2007. Trivia *This game is one of the few examples of an updated version of a game from the classic series which features a completely new cast of characters and setting with no resemblance to those in the original title. It shares this trait with JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls. *Strangely, early US and European releases feature a fox on the box art that does not appear in game. Gallery Screenshots JSToddlers2000AutoRun.png|AutoPlay launch menu JSToddlers2000TileScreen.png|The title screen td2000 main screen.png|The main screen td2000 garden.png|Grandma's Flower Garden td2000 treehouse.png|Chippy's Treehouse td2000 abc toadstool.png|ABC Toadstools td2000 pond.png|Lily Pond td2000 peekaboo.png|Peek-a-Boo Woods td2000 paint.png|Picture Playtime td2000 music waterfall.png|Musical Waterfall Td2000 grandma's kitchen.png|Grandma's kitchen exitscreentoddlers2000.png|Exit Screen Others JumpAheadToddlersII2000.jpg|European Box Art, Also Known as Jump Ahead Toddlers 2000 JSToddlerBack.png|Back panel of the boxart Jsactivitycd toddler2k promo.png|''JumpStart Activity CD'' promo FrenchToddlers2000cover.jpg|French box art Videos JumpStart Toddlers (2000) - Intro JumpStart Toddlers (2000) - Outro Credits Toddlers Category:JumpStart Toddlers Category:JumpStart Toddlers (2000) Toddlers Toddlers Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:DeeDee Category:JumpStart Full Grade Products Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:Counting Category:Games that teach counting Category:Alphabet Category:Games that teach the alphabet Category:Toddler Products